Rarity Sparkle
by DavidMonostat
Summary: Rarity and Twilight realize there true feelings for each other. ****NOT A CLOP FIC****
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, and everything seemed to be looking up for Twilight Sparkle. She had finished her letter to princess Celestia, her immense library was neatly organized just the way she liked it, and she had finally got to making her to do list for next week. Twilight looked around for her assistant and found him lying on the floor "Ok Spike, what's next?" spike rolled his eyes and glumly replied, "You are supposed to meet Rarity for lunch this afternoon at the Ponyville Café." "Oh shoot! I almost forgot, c'mon Spike, we have to get going." "I don't know Twilight, I'm really tired. Would it be alright if I stayed home?" "Sure, but know that you'll be missed. I'll tell her you send your regards." Twilight's heart started to flutter. _Finally, some alone time with Rarity! _She thought to herself. She immediately felt sort of bad for the thought, but knew she would take him out sometime.

She was a little nervous. She had a huge crush on Rarity, and never had the nerve to tell her so. She was the most beautiful mare she had ever seen. Once she got to know her, she instantaneously fell in love with her charming personality. Twilight knew that she was a geeky bookworm, while Rarity was a sleek, fashionable, modern pony. She wanted to be with her so bad. The longing was all too much. While she knew that her thoughts were rash and "not right", she had trouble containing her feelings for her friend. _Oh well. _She thought to herself, _Let's get a move on._ Twilight headed for the door, "Bye spike! I'll be back in an hour or two!" "See ya." Shouted back Spike. With that, Twilight walked out into town.


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity

"Oh, what to wear, what to wear!" The White pony raced franticly around her boutique. "Sweetie Belle, have you seen my yellow sun hat with purple feather? It matches my mane just perfectly." "Here it is!" Sweetie Belle responded in a sing song voice. "Oh thank you dear. I just don't know what I would do if Twilight didn't like my outfit." Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you care so much; Twilight is your friend and won't care what you wear. " Rarity continued to pace around full of worry that Twilight would not like her outfit. "I suppose your right." She thought about it and realized Sweetie Belle was right, Twilight won't mind, she's a true friend. "Oh, Sweetie bell you'll understand when your older." Rarity had noticed that she was attracted to the lavender unicorn for at least a year, but had not wanted to soil there friend ship by saying something that Twilight would no doubt find silly. She had thought about what could be and what would happen if she confessed her true feelings for her friend, but all she could come up with were solutions where she and Twilight were no longer friends. Then all the other ponies would find out what a "freak" she was. They would shun her, call her names, and never order from her Boutique. No. Not a social pony like herself. She could not let that happen. But, she felt guilty hiding something from her friend. She pushed the feeling to the back of her mind, and got ready to leave. "Sweetie Belle, are you sure you'll be ok while I'm gone?" she asked. "You bet, today me and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are trying to get our cutie marks in farming, so well be at Applebloom's. Cutie Mark Crusader Farmers!" she shouted with pure joy. "Ok then, I'm off to lunch at Ponyville Café." With that Rarity walked out into town.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight

As Twilight trotted through town, she couldn't help but notice that it was a gorgeous day. Still, she couldn't help but feel a longing that had vexed her for some time now. She wasn't the type of pony to feel blue, so it was a new experience for her. Whenever Rarity was mentioned in conversation, Twilight got a sinking feeling in the pit of her tummy. She knew why, she wasn't ignorant. It was because she was lonely for companionship, and the love of another pony. Sure, she knew all of her friends loved her, but not in the way she was looking for. Spike was a wonderful companion, but not being a pony, he lacked a certain something that Twilight could not quite put her hoof on. She continued her walk to the café, when she happened to see a beautiful blue flower that seemed to shimmer.

"Excuse me, how much for the flower?" she asked the shop keep.

"That's a rare breed of flower called Shadow Spore, and only grows in the Everfree forest. It'll cost you five bits."

"Deal." Twilight hade never wanted a material object so bad in her life, she was willing to pay any price to have the flower.

Twilight counted out five bits and gave it to the nice old stallion, and he gave her the flower. She pinned the flower in her mane and walked on towards the café. She couldn't quite explain it, but she fell in love with the flower. It made her feel special. With chin held high, and a smile on her face, she reached the café. She didn't see rarity yet. _Oh well, I am a little early. _She sat and waited for Rarity to show, in a sort of anxious state of mind. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to contain her feelings any longer…


	4. Chapter 4

Rarity

The sun was out, there was a cool breeze and not a cloud in the sky. _Now this is my kind of weather. I really should give Rainbow Dash more appreciation for her job; it's harder than it looks. I should know! _She thought to herself. She hadn't had much time to herself lately; she was stuck on a dress for a very important client. Sometimes she wasn't sure if she would be able to do it, but she always stuck it through. She made her way into town and walked through all the vendors. _There sure are a lot of ponies out today. _She passed it by with ought much thought. She was dying to see Twilight. They hadn't met up in at least a week, and by Rarity's standards, that was far too long. She had made a small locket for her, that she always carried with her should the correct time arise, but she wasn't brave enough to give it to her quite yet. Whenever she thought about being rejected by Twilight, it made her sick. It was a strange feeling. _Maybe she likes me to. Oh come now, of course she doesn't. Not Twilight. Rainbow Dash maybe, but certainly not Twilight. She would never be interested in a mare. _Rarity hadn't even realized how much time had passed, and before she knew it, she was at the café._ Ok Rarity, nothing to worry about, compose yourself. You can do this. Today is the day. I'm going to tell her, it's best to be truthful with her before this spirals out of control. _With the locket tucked in her saddle bag, she slowly entered the café.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight and Rarity

As Twilight sat at her table and sipped a glass of water, she contemplated what to say to Rarity. Not too terribly much had happened to her in the past week. She mainly read up on a new spell she was trying to learn. She was excited to go out and see other ponies; being cooped up had been comforting at first, but slowly got more and more lonely.

"Oh Twilight dear! I just love the flower in your mane! Where ever did you find it!?" Rarity exclaimed when she first saw Twilight.

"Rarity! It's so good to see you. It's been way to long!"

"It has, we really must be better about meeting up.

"I couldn't agree more."

The mares exchanged a hug; Both Rarity and Twilights heart went soaring as soon as they embraced one another. For the quick seconds that it lasted, they were in heaven. Eventually they realized that they had been holding on to each other far too long and they both let go, blush staining their cheeks. Rarity sat down across from twilight. The waiter came and they both ordered a dandelion salad.

"So, how have you been spending your week?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I've been studying this new spell that has been bothering me for quite some time now. It's a very low level spell that gives the caster the ability to read others thoughts. Im not quite sure if I want to know it though, it seems like I would be invading others privacy….."

Rarity panicked a little, slipping off into thought, wondering if Twilight was attempting to read her thoughts now. She put the idea out of her head, realizing that Twilight would have nothing to gain. _That she knows of. _She thought to herself with a devious grin.

"Rarity?"

She quickly snapped back into reality.

"Oh, yeas dear?"

"I asked what you did with your week. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it anything I can help with?"

"Um, well no, not really." Rarity bit her tongue, knowing that her deviant thoughts would not be socially acceptable. She just had to do something to let Twilight know how she felt.

"Say Twilight, I've got some new dresses at the boutique, I was wondering if you would like to see them."

"Sure! I'd be honored to! We can leave whenever you're ready."

"Perfect, I'm ready now."

They gave the waiter four bits and made their way to the door. On their way out, Twilight couldn't help but notice the mare's elegant hind quarters. _Oh gosh, this is getting out of hand. Were actually going to her house. _Twilight swallowed the lump in her throat, and followed Rarity to her boutique.


End file.
